Shadowcat CR16
Shadowcat Scairhad CR 5123456789123456789123456789512345678967891234 CR 16 CG M Female Catfolk;Rogue 2nd, Sorcerer (Abyssal) 8th, Wayfarer 3rd and Thief-Acrobat 3rd. Init +7; Senses Low-light Vision and Darkvision: 30'; Preception +11, Search +16 Languages Common, Feline, Goblin, Gnome, and Gnoll. ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 24 27, touch 17 20, flat-footed 1821 :(+5 Dex, +6 Armor~, +1[ 4'' ] Deflect, +1 NA, +1 Dodge) '''hp' 83 (16HD+11) Resist 5/Electricty; Imunity: Gas Attack and Suffication. Fort +10, Ref +19, Will +12; Evasion, +2 bonus on saving throws made against poison ---- OFFENSE ---- Spd 40 ft. (8 squares) , Slow Fall 20 ft BAB +8 or +8/+3; Grp +10 Action Dice 13 (3D6) Melee Weapon *Claws(3+CHA/day) +10/10 Atck (S.Dmg 1d6+2;20 x2). *''Hideaway Rod of Cats(+1 quarterstaff)'' 1/day;Darkness +11 Atck (B.Dmg 1d6+3;20 x2). *''+1 Spiked Storm Gauntlets'' of Infinite Blades +13 Atck (B.Dmg 1d4+3;20 x2). Ranged Weapon *''+1 Spiked Storm Gauntlets'' of Infinite Blades Thrown Dagger +13 Atck (Rng: 10';P.Dmg: 1d4+2; 19 x2) *''+1 Spiked Storm Gauntlets'' of Infinite Blades +11 Atck (B.Dmg 1d4+3;20 x2). Sorercer's Spontaneous Spells (CL 15;Save DC 13+Spell Level; +Int to Hp Damage)+1 competence bonus to your CL when casting Electrical spells. :5th(4)- Teleport :4th(4)- Greater Invisibility, and Sword of Deception :3rd(5)- Rage*, Greater Mage Armor~, Phantom Steed~, and Steeldance :2nd(5)- Bull's Strength*, Bladeweaves, Daggerspell Stances, Electric Loop, and Whirling Blade :1st(8)- Cause Fear*, Magic Missile,Persistent Blade, Shocking Grasp, Shield, and True Casting. :0''' (All)- Acid Splash, Caltrops, Detect Magic, Mage Hand, Disrupt Undead, Electric Jolt,Light, Ray of Frost, Read Magic ~Cast each morning. '''Special Atk Sneak Attack +1D6. ---- STATISTICS ---- Abilities Str 14, Dex 20, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 9, Cha 21 :4th & 8th: +1 to Cha and 12th: +1 to Wis. SQ Catfolk Traits, Trapfinding, Fast Stealth, Trapfinding, Cantrips, Eschew Materials, Fast Acrobatics, Kip Up, Steady Stance, Acrobatic Charge, Defensive Roll (1/day), Agile Fighting +1/+2, Enhanced Capacity, Improved Range/10' Teleport Circle, Extra Teleportation, and Enhanced Accuracy. Feats Nymph’s Kiss 1st, Practiced Spellcaster: Sorcerer 3rd, Dodge 5th, Mobility 7th, Leap of the Heavans 9th, Point Blank Shot11th, Precise Shot13th, Shot on the Run15th, Power AttackB. Skill Acrobatics 15 +23, Climb 10 +18, Disable Device 10 +18, Escape Artist 10 +18, Knowledge: Arcana 7 +13, Knowledge: Geography 7 +10, Perception 7 +11, Profession: Wayfaerer 3 +5, Search 10 +16, Sleight of Hand10 +18, Spellcraft 5 +13, Stealth 10 +20, Use Magic Device 10 +16. Skill Tricks Extreme Leap, Leaping Climber, Wall Jumper, and Corner Perch. ---- POSSESSIONS ---- Worn Travel Cloak of Charisma +5, Shadow Veil, Goggles of the Ebon Hunter, Necklace of Adaptation, Vest of Resistance +5,Circlet of Mages, Storm Gauntlets of Infinite Blades''s, ''Bracers of Blinding Strike, Ring of Piercing Spells, Ring of Mystic Lightning, Belt of Lions & of Ultimate Athleticism, Dimension Stride Boots of Boots of Landing. Carried Crystal Ball, Heward’s Handy Haversack, Superior Rope of Climbing, Rope of Entanglement, (2)Immovable Rod, Rod of Escape, (2)Daggers w/shealths, and mwk Theivies Tools(Hidden in the rod of cats). Disposible Magical Items Eternal Wand of Jump, Eternal Wand of Animate Rope, , Eternal Wand of Persistent Blade, Eternal Wand of Fist of Stone, Eternal Wand of True Strike. Pets Phantom Steed, Persistent Blade, & Sword of Deception. Coin 296 gp. ---- NOTES ---- Leaping (Able to take 10) :Up: :Down: :Across: Song: Manowar, I Believe!Clicky Xp 124,000 Favored Class Sorcerer (Skill Points) Category:Shadowcat (Pathfinder) Category:D&D characters Category:Player Characters Category:D&D CR 16 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Vid's Toons Stock Category:Tier 1 Category:D&D CR 16